Thanksgiving Evening
by crystalize50
Summary: Sequel to my story Halloween Night; one-shot


**This sorta goes along with my story _Halloween Night,_ but not too much because this is just something I just sorta threw together at the last minute since today is a holiday and I was gonna continue that story for Christmas as well anyway. **

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wammy boys **

* * *

"Matt, did you pick up my chocolate?" Mello asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge" Matt replied. "But should you really be eating that know? Won't it spoil your appetite or make the turkey taste funny?"

"Whatever," Mello said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a chocolate bar; "by the smell of it, the turkey is burnt anyway."

Matt turned and opened the oven door. Smoke filled the room and Matt coughed a bit as he grabbed a pair of oven mitts and took the turkey out and turned off the oven. "Well, so much for trying to cook Thanksgiving dinner."

"What are you wasting your time with that for anyway?" Mello asked as he bit a chunk out of the chocolate bar.

"If you must know, I was going to have dinner with Near tonight," Matt said.

"You mean that albino freak is going to be in our house?!" Mello asked.

"He's not a freak, but yes he should be here soon," Matt said as he cleaned up the mess from his failed attempt at cooking.

"Whatever, I'm going out for a ride. I don't want to be here when he gets here," Mello said as he grabbed his motorcycle keys as he headed towards the door.

Mello opened the door and immediately slammed it shut when he saw the small white haired boy on the other side.

Matt turned around when he heard the door shut and saw that the blond was still there.

"I thought that you were leaving," Matt said. He followed Mello's gaze to the doorway and walked over to open the door. He saw Near standing there, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers.

"Hey Near, I didn't know you were here. I apologize if Mello shut the door in your face," Matt said. "Come in," he smiled as he stepped aside for the small boy to enter.

Mello walked past them and went out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

_Matt had started going out with Near ever since that night that they had slept together. Mello still could not stand the albino boy though and would not even stay in the same room as him. Matt felt as if he was trapped in between; it was either Mello or Near… He felt like he was losing his best friend. _

Matt watched Mello leave and Near simply disregarded him since they knew how bad Mello's temper was. Matt didn't see why his best friend couldn't at least try to get along with his boyfriend though. They've had the rivalry going on since they were in Wammy's; so why couldn't Mello just let it go; bury the hatchet and move on?

Near smelled something burnt and his eyes trailed over to the kitchen where the burnt turkey was still sitting on top of the stove.

"So I see we're not having a turkey dinner," he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, about that... since I can't cook to save my life, I was thinking maybe we could just move straight to dessert," Matt said as he moved closer to Near and placed a trail of kisses on his neck.

He grabbed Near's wrist and led him to the bedroom where he connected their lips as his fingers unbuttoned Near's shirt. Near snaked his arms around Matt's neck and returned the kiss.

Matt pulled down Near's pants along with boxers then picked him up and sat him on the bed. Near brought one of his hands down to unbutton and unzip Matt's jeans. They disconnected their kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. Near grabbed Matt's striped shirt and pulled him into another kiss.

Near had surprised him in the past month by how much he had changed. Before he'd rarely show any emotion, but now he was a bit more forward and took more action. He was no longer just a poor, defenseless little uke; Near now played his part in love-making.

Matt broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. Near sat up and helped Matt remove his boxers and jeans. He then wrapped a hand around Matt's hard-on and took the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and licked down the shaft. Near then took as much of the redhead as he could in his mouth and sucked on the long, stiff member.

When Matt was close, he removed himself from the albino boy's warm cavern. Near lay down on the bed and lifted his legs to give the redhead better access. Matt draped Near's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at his entrance.

Matt slowly pushed himself inside the tight warmth. Near started moaning from the moment he was penetrated. Matt started thrusting into him, groaning as the muscles tightened around his length.

Near was panting as the redhead sped up, moving in and out of him harder and faster. Matt found Near's sweet spot and started slamming into it; making Near tremble in ecstasy.

Matt was close so he started jerking off the small boy beneath him. After a few minutes, they both came at the same time; Near's seed shooting onto his stomach and Matt releasing his load inside him.

They heard the front door open and close shut along with footsteps towards the bedroom.

"Matt, I'm home!" the blond called out.

They panicked and quickly got up to get dressed.

"Matt? Where are you?" Mello asked.

Matt came out of the room, closing the door behind him and greeted his friend, "Hey Mello, I thought you'd be back so soon."

"Please don't tell me that little shithead is still here," Mello said.

"Why can't you at least try to get along with him?" Matt asked.

"So he's still here?!" Mello questioned. "I don't see any point in trying to be friends with that oh-so-perfect little braniac!" Mello shouted and walked off to his room, shutting the door loudly.

Matt sighed and went back into his room with Near. There was no point in trying to reason with the blond; Mello was just too stubborn.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked, just something I quickly put together for Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
